fruitsbasketfandomcom-20200224-history
Ayame Sohma
I' Ayame Sohma Ayame is the older brother of Yuki Sohma. He is possessed by the vengeful spirit of the snake (Year of the Snake). He has long silver hair and gold eyes (yellow-green in the anime). In the manga he first appears in chapter 21. In the anime, he first appears in episode 14 titled "The Adult's Episode - Yuki's a Messed Up Snake!" Ayame is best friends with Hatori Sohma and Shigure Sohma and the three of them make up the Mabudachi Trio. He is somewhat flamboyant and overconfident, often speaking of himself in a much brighter light than others, while in truth he is just wishing that he and Yuki were closer. The shop he owns and works in is a lingerie store, in which he says he sells "romance". He and his coworker, Mine Kuramae, appear to be in a relationship, but when Yuki asks him if she knows about the Sohma curse, he quickly changes the topic to a rare "Mogeta" doll he is holding. When Yuki and Tohru Honda go to visit him, Tohru is extremely fond of his dresses while Yuki was utterly disgusted. Ayame is constantly trying to get closer to Yuki due to their separation as children. Ayame once told Tohru that- "I was vaguely aware that I even had a brother. By the time I realized it, a deep gap had grown between us and Ayame." (episode 14) Yuki also once admitted to Tohru that- "I wouldn't say I dislike him Ayame. He just gets to be too much for me sometimes, is all." Ayame and Shigure pretend to be a gay 'couple' and often pretend to do little 'romance' scene's where at the end they say 'Yes!' IRelationship with Mine Mine is Ayame's assistant in his shop that sells "men's romance" according to him, and she is known as a real life maid. Ayame and Mine live together in an apartment on the second floor. She is the only person that truly accepts him, and Yuki often wonders how she puts up with him. Ayame comes to really trust and depend on Mine when he has troubles on his mind. It shown through the manga (especially chapter 110) that he has strong fe elings towards her. At the end of the series when the curse is broken, he confesses his love to Mine saying "I was born to love you" and embraces her. 'Relationship with Kakeru' Kakeru Manabe, or as his Mine and Ayame call him, 'Flying Pot-kun', (this is Kakeru's nickname because of the kanji that make up his name. According to Kakeru, "it's written, 'the true pot flies'.") considers Ayame as his idol. The two are very much alike, and Kakeru calls him 'Commander', and Mine 'Vice Commander'. Kakeru has been friends with Ayame ever since Yuki's parent-teacher conference, when Ayame showed up. Relationship with his Mother Yuki and Ayame's mother always used Yuki as a tool to land herself in high social and financial status, since she thinks Ayame is 'good-for-nothing'. She can't handle his regal airs and superior behavior, and anyone with eyes could see she hates him. Relationship with Yuki Since Yuki was isolated as a child due to his weak bronchial tubes, Ayame barely ever saw him. Ayame even almost forgot his name. The two made no contact whatsoever, and Ayame often saw their mother slapping Yuki for wanting to be Outside. And when young Yuki tried to grasp his older brother's sleeve, Ayame just brushed him off. By the time they both grew older, there was a great rift between the two. Ayame now is trying to renew 'the bond between brothers'. Trivia * In a side note, Natsuki said that Ayame and Mine live in the same apartment together. Category:Sohmas